kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickel Joe
Nickel Joe was the Chief Negotiator of the Big Mom Pirates. He was the one responsible for picking up candy payments by whomever the pirates have made a deal with. Nextgen Series Background Five years ago, Joe was an account of a candy corporation, and acquired millions by achieving monopolies. One day, he sailed his money-loaded ship through a storm, and it was lost at sea. Joe was rescued by Big Mom Pirates, and having lost his millions in the storm, he decided to join the pirates out of shame. All he had was a single nickel, so Big Mom gave him the Dupli-Dupli Fruit to create as many nickels as he wants. Big Mom Saga He makes a cameo in Operation: SCARY, reporting to Big Mom that Stewie was defeated at Teddy Moses Island. In Viridi's Last Stand, Nickel Joe comes to Goofy Goober's to get a shipment of Sundae Supremes, to which Panini tries to repent. In Operation: FROST, Nickel Joe comes to take the Gingerbread Town from Dru's Candy Store. When Hikari Gilligan bumps into him, he threatens to kick her, but Timothy pushes her out of the way. Joe demonstrates his Coin Bomb power by flicking a coin at a shelf. He leaves as he tosses Dru a nickel. In Operation: RECLAIM, Joe takes the Sundae Afternoon lollipop from the Candy Museum, and when he and his crewmates are about to leave, they confirm their position with Big Mom. That's when Panini shows up and threatens Big Mom if she ever tries taking their candy again, much to Joe's horror. Later, they all gather at Big Mom's birthday, in which she is still angry about Panini bad-mouthing her. In The Great Candied Adventure, Joe accompanies the Deadly Baby Trio to attack the Strowd Estate and demand the Annoying Triplets' recipe from Rick Strowd. When Margaret informs them Rick was decommissioned, they venture to Drilovsky House and attack the Drilovsky Family, acquiring the Recommissioning Module from Fanny. They afterwards kidnap Rick along with Panini. He later sails to Sugar Deserts to find the Raccoon Pirates have taken their Blurpleberry Supreme, but they confirm with Joe they aren't Kids Next Door. Joe later goes to Licorice Lands and makes a herd of wildebeest chase the Raccoons down the valley, but they fail to get stampeded. When the Big Ma'am is later chasing the Raccoons, Dillon's shadow, Mario sneaks into Joe's empty room and hears him talking about his only nickel. Joe accompanies the other Big Mom officers in attacking the Raccoons, in which Joe defeats Carol and Dillon. When the Raccoons finally attack Candied Island, Joe battles Carol and easily defeats her when her Cash Combat fails. However, Dillon shows up and continues the battle with him. Dillon retrieves Joe's nickel (having discovered his weakness), but Joe reveals that is a fake nickel. When Carol notices the nickel in Joe's ear, Dillon retrieves it and throws it to Carol, and Joe threatens to kill Dillon if Carol doesn't give it back. She throws the fake nickel to him, and it explodes on his face while Dillon holds Joe in a Shadow Possession. Joe later escapes Candied Island and, in Legend of the Seven Lights, sets up a pawnshop on Roguetown Road, under the alias Trader Slim, and he also brought the then-deflated Fat Jack. He sells Cheren Uno a second Hookshot for 30 cents, then tells him to say high for Nini for him, and when Cheren asks who, Joe replies "never mind." Later, in the Side Stories, Augustus calls Joe on his cellphone and asks for coordinates to Oceana. Joe cautions Augustus, reminding him how they're wanted in that country, but Joe sends the coordinates anyway. Appearance Joe is a slim man with sleek skin, shiny black hair, and narrow black eyes. He always has a grin on his face and a toothpick in his teeth, and is always flipping a nickel. He wears a gray tux with black shoes. He also has a small, French mustache. Personality Joe is one of those smooth-talking gentleman, and his tone, grin, and slanted eyes make people (namely those who're indebted to him) very nervous. He almost never speaks in any tone but his normal one. He believes the world is made up of business, and thinks it best if people stay out of others' business. Powers Nickel Joe uses an ability called Coin Bomb, and is able to flick coins so fast, they explode upon impact of whatever they hit. The secret behind this is, Joe ate the Dupli-Dupli Fruit, which allows him to create duplicates of anything he touches out of explosive clay. He primarily uses this with coins, keeping a single nickel in his pocket (or his ear) and touching it to make duplicates, which he then flicks at enemies to explode them. As backup defense, Joe can also make clones of himself, which can easily confuse people, as they can move and talk like he does, and fling Coin Bombs. He also uses his toothpicks as a weapon: he can throw rapid toothpicks and stick opponents to walls, similar to Mushi Sanban's crayons. Joe is also a decent martial artist, using his legs to attack people, but he's mainly seen attacking defenseless people. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Joe can't swim. Also, depending on the size of the object, it may take Joe a while to make a perfect duplicate. An imperfect living duplicate can still attack, but it's more effective when it's complete. Plus, clones of himself will be more deceiving when complete. It only takes him 5 seconds to make each coin, but he's still open to attack when he's by himself. Also, he only has one nickel, and if he loses it, he won't be able to duplicate anymore coins. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (voice) Trivia *Nickel Joe is voiced by the same person who does Joe Balooka, so people might think they have some connection. They are not the same person, though. *His name is similar to that of Knuckle Joe, a character from Kirby. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Henchmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Candied Adventure Bosses